Au fil des saisons
by Chachou76
Summary: Quatre petits OS légers sur le thème des quatre saisons, Faberry.
1. Printemps

**Je reviens avec un petit recueil de OS, Faberry bien entendu, je précise petit car il n'y en aura que quatre, plutôt courts. **

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

* * *

Une main sur son ventre, un souffle chaud dans sa nuque et quelques mèches blondes qui lui chatouillaient le cou, Rachel ne pouvait rêver mieux comme réveil. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier l'heure et se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre le corps chaud allongé contre le sien. Elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Il devait être tôt. Tant pis, elle n'avait qu'à se rendormir, tout simplement. Cherchant le sommeil, elle écoutait la respiration régulière de Quinn qui dormait tranquillement à ses côtés. Tout était si... Paisible...

DRIIIIIIIIIIING !

La sonnerie retentit sans prévenir, brisant le silence avec fracas. Rachel ouvrit brusquement les yeux et, d'un geste impulsif, tendit le bras pour tenter d'éteindre le réveil. Chose qu'elle ne parvint à faire qu'en l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce. Le silence revint envelopper la chambre aussi vite qu'il avait été interrompu. Rachel resta un moment à fixer le réveil qui gisait non loin du lit, guettant la moindre réaction de sa blonde. Connaissant son humeur quand son sommeil est interrompu de manière... violente, elle pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée. Ce qui tenait du miracle. Et pourtant, rien. Peut-être que les miracles existaient finalement. La blonde n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Rachel soupira de soulagement.

Puis, elle essaya de bouger pour se lever, mais la prise autour de sa taille et de son ventre se resserra considérablement. Ce geste lui arracha un sourire. Elle hésita un peu, puis tenta un autre mouvement. Une jambe vint alors se placer entre les siennes, bloquant efficacement toutes tentatives de fuite.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

La voix ensommeillée de Quinn la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna dans les bras de la blonde pour lui faire face. La vision qui lui était offerte la fit immédiatement sourire : les cheveux en bataille, les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil, Quinn la fixait, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Depuis quand es-tu réveillée ?

- Depuis que ton réveil a eu la bonne idée de se manifester !

- Excuse-moi... Mais c'est pour mon entraînement, j'avais complètement oublié... »

Quinn se retourna alors sans prévenir, saisit son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit à ses côtés, regarda l'heure et écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Elle le reposa sans douceur et se tourna vers Rachel, dans un soupir agacé.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu comptes t'entraîner ?

- Eh bien, je...

- Non. »

La petite brune parut surprise et s'apprêta à répliquer mais fut coupé par le ton un peu plus autoritaire de Quinn. « J'ai dit non. » Sur ces mots, la blonde alla se caler dans le cou de Rachel, avant de continuer. « Je sais que c'est important pour toi mais non. Il est six heure du matin, on est dimanche et, fait non négligeable, je suis là, donc il est hors de question que tu bouges de ce lit. » Elle embrassa la peau exposée, et se blottit un peu plus si possible contre sa brune, ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Rachel papillonna un instant des yeux, encore surprise, puis finit par sourire. Après tout, Quinn avait raison. Un peu de repos ne pouvait pas faire de mal, surtout en bonne compagnie. Et Quinn était plus que de bonne compagnie. Elle se cala un peu mieux, et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

* * *

D'un geste habile, Rachel ouvrit ses rideaux, puis la fenêtre, laissant ainsi les rayons du soleil et une douce brise printanière pénétrer dans la chambre. « Debout, marmotte ! » La marmotte en question se contenta de grogner et de s'enrouler un peu plus dans la couverture, se protégeant ainsi de la lumière. Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, et sauta sur le lit. Quinn soupira, et sortit légèrement la tête de sa cachette, de façon à pouvoir voir Rachel sans être éblouie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le terme _grasse matinée _?

- Il est dix heure !

- Justement.

- Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant, lève-toi ! »

En guise de réponse, la blonde se tourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. La petite diva s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

« J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

- Tu ne m'appâteras pas.

- Je t'ai fait du bacon... »

Quinn se redressa, et lança un regard accusateur à la brunette.

« C'est déloyal !

- Si Madame continue d'être grognon, je vais devoir jeter touuut ce bacon, acheté _spécialement_ pour elle et préparé avec amour... Tant pis !

- Mmmh attend ! Je bouge à une seule condition.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je n'ai pas eu mon bisou. »

Et Rachel craqua complètement à la moue enfantine qu'affichait Quinn. Cette dernière tendit les bras, invitation à un câlin à laquelle la brune répondit aussitôt. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur et elles profitèrent de l'étreinte pendant un petit moment. Rachel se décala et les deux filles partagèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre.

« Et maintenant... » Quinn sourit et la brunette pu voir son regard changer, imperceptiblement. Sans prévenir, la blonde souleva la couverture, et sauta littéralement du lit en criant « Bacoooooooon ! »

Rachel roula des yeux. Cette fille était irrécupérable. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.


	2. Eté

C'était une belle journée d'été : le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuage et il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Au bord d'un lac, le Glee Club s'était retrouvé pour profiter de cette journée ensemble. La majorité des garçons chahutaient dans l'eau tandis qu'au bord, les pieds dans l'eau, Brittany discutait avec Artie sous le regard protecteur de Santana. Un peu plus loin, Kurt et Blaine bronzaient et Mercedes et Tina jouaient au badminton. Rachel était allongée, la tête sur les jambes de Quinn qui lisait un livre, adossée à un arbre. La main de la blonde jouait distraitement avec les cheveux bruns, ce qui avait pour effet d'endormir Rachel.

Puck avait faim. C'est pourquoi il sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers le panier de provisions qui se trouvait à côté de Quinn et Rachel. Il sourit à la vue des deux jeunes femmes. Il s'approcha de Rachel et secoua la tête au-dessus d'elle. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur le visage de la brune qui se réveilla et se redressa en sursaut.

« Noah !

- Désolé ma belle, c'était tentant ! »

Quinn leva son regard vers Puck qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle pouvait être très protectrice quand il s'agissait de Rachel, parfois trop. Il s'approcha du panier et pris un sandwich sous le regard interloqué de Rachel.

« Tu comptes manger un sandwich à trois heures de l'après-midi ?

- Puckzila a faim ! »

Et avec un cri de guerrier, il attrapa la languette de l'emballage et tira dessus avec force. Sauf que celle-ci lui resta dans la main ce qui provoqua le rire de Rachel. Son rire redoubla quand le jeune homme s'acharna sur l'emballage, ce qui était beaucoup plus compliqué sans ladite languette.

Après plusieurs secondes de lutte, il abandonna, laissant son sandwich de côté. Rachel, sourit, plus amusée que jamais. « Le grand Puckzila aurait-il besoin d'aide ? » Puck fit la moue mais donna avec un sourire l'emballage à la brunette. « J'espère que tu es habile de tes doigts Mini-Barbra, ce truc est coriace. »

Sans lever la tête de son livre, Quinn qui avait suivi la conversation depuis le début, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Oh, elle l'est, crois-moi. » Le sous-entendu était bien trop gros pour passer inaperçu. Les joues de Rachel virèrent immédiatement au rouge et elle se tourna vers la blonde « Quinn ! » Puck sourit et émit un sifflement admiratif tout en lui lançant un regard lubrique :

« Puckzila aime ça !

- Oh, tais-toi ! Et enlève ce stupide sourire de ton visage ! »

Sur ces mots, elle lui balança son sandwich à la figure et se tourna vers la blonde. Celle-ci la fixait intensément, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Rachel connaissait cette expression, elle devait agir vite si elle ne voulait pas que Quinn continu ce genre de sous-entendus. Elle prit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna avec elle en direction du lac.

« Et toi, viens te baigner au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas nier que-

- Quinn ! »

Le sourire de Quinn s'agrandit un peu plus et elle se contenta de suivre sa copine qui était plus rouge que jamais. Puck regarda les deux jeunes femmes s'éloigner, main dans la main. Il sourit bêtement à cette vision. Elles avaient mis du temps à se trouver, s'étaient tournées autour pendant un bon bout de temps. Si on lui avait dit il y a un an que Rachel Berry et Quinn Fabray seraient un jour ensemble, il aurait ri. Et pourtant à les voir ainsi, cela paraissait être une évidence. Il avait projeté en début d'année de ressortir avec la belle blonde et il avait cru avoir un espoir. Mais il avait vite remarqué que ses sourires, ses regards ne lui étaient pas adressés. Quand il avait compris que tout ceci était pour Rachel il n'avait pu que la soutenir. Si elle était heureuse ainsi, il l'était aussi.

Rachel se retrouva rapidement entourée par Finn, Mike et Sam et déglutit difficilement. Elle ne voulait pas se faire couler, elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais avant que les garçons n'aient pu faire un pas de plus, deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille dans un mouvement protecteur. Quinn gronda « Pas touche. » Sam ria de bon cœur face à l'attitude de la blonde « Du calme la Lionne, on te la laisse » puis il se tourna vers Rachel et lui fit un clin d'œil « Tu as eu de la chance cette fois-ci. » La petite diva lui tira la langue et se blottit un peu plus contre sa blonde. Quand les garçons eurent trouvé une autre cible, ils prirent un gros risque en s'attaquant à Santana, la petite diva se tourna pour faire face à sa copine.

Quinn dévisagea Rachel sans retenue. Elle la trouvait si belle... Elle se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de la petite brune dans un tendre baiser auquel cette dernière répondit instantanément. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elles étaient enfin heureuses.


	3. Automne

Le vent se leva, soulevant au passage le tapis de feuilles marron, tacheté de jaune et d'orange. Rachel frissonna tandis que son regard se perdait dans le tourbillon coloré qui se formait devant elle. Machinalement, elle remonta son écharpe sur son nez pour se protéger un peu plus du froid automnal. Assise sur un banc depuis plusieurs minutes, elle regardait les quelques personnes qui traversaient le parc, bravant le froid de cette fin de saison. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira.

Des craquements de feuilles lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un approchait et elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que deux mains vinrent recouvrir ses yeux, lui empêchant de voir qui c'était. Elle se détendit en sentant les lèvres qu'elle connaissait si bien se poser sur les siennes. Quand sa vue fut libérée, elle put observer Quinn, assise à côté d'elle, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

La blonde engagea la conversation, une légère appréhension dans la voix.

« Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

- Nous avions rendez-vous à 15h, il est 15h15, je te laisse faire le calcul...

- Mmh... Désolée, j'ai été retenu par ma mère qui s'est montrée un peu trop curieuse... »

Rachel abandonna l'expression de fausse indignation qu'elle affichait jusqu'alors, vite remplacée par la curiosité.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien de bien grave. J'ai juste eu le droit aux questions du genre : tu rentres quand ? Tu vas où ? Avec qui tu sors ? Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir quatorze ans !

- Et comment as tu fait pour t'extirper de cette situation ?

- Technique simple et efficace : je lui ai simplement dit « _je vais rejoindre l'amour de ma vie et je risque de rentrer trèèès tard ! _»

- Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

- Aucune idée, j'ai profité de la surprise et je suis partie avant d'autres questions.

- Quinn Fabray, vous êtes sournoise !

- Intelligente, nuance ! »

Les jeunes femmes rirent et partagèrent un autre baiser, avant que Rachel ne continue :

« Il faudrait que tu songes à lui en parler un jour...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense qu'elle a de sérieux doutes ! Et maintenant, que dirais-tu si je t'offre quelque chose de chaud pour me faire pardonner ?

- Je dis oui ! »

La blonde se leva en souriant, saisit la main de la petite brune et l'attira vers elle avant de se diriger main dans la main vers un café proche.

Une fois au chaud et installées, Quinn se proposa pour aller commander les boissons. Arrivée au comptoir, le serveur la dévisagea longuement avant de lui demander sa commande :

« Que puis-je servir à une si charmante demoiselle ?

- Deux cafés, s'il vous plaît. »

Tout en les préparant, il engagea la conversation.

« Vous n'êtes pas du coin, non ?

- Je ne viens pas souvent pas ici, j'ai mes habitudes ailleurs...

- Eh bien, il faudrait peut-être penser à changer vos habitudes... »

Sur ces mots, il déposa deux tasses fumantes devant elle, accompagnées d'un sourire charmeur. Elle posa de quoi payer sur le comptoir et ignora la remarque. Mais le jeune homme se pencha un peu vers elle et insista « Cela vous direz, un jour, disons... D'aller prendre un verre, ensemble ? »

Quinn sourit devant la proposition pour le moins directe.

« C'est vraiment gentil, mais je pense que cela ne va pas être possible...

- Oh... Il y a un petit ami je suppose ?

- Presque. _Une_ petite amie. »

Elle désigna d'un geste Rachel, qui, actuellement, les fusillaient littéralement du regard. Quinn adressa un clin d'œil au serveur qui affichait une moue déçue avant de saisir les deux cafés et de revenir aux côtés de Rachel. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à manifester son mécontentement :

« Je ne dérange pas ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Les petits sourires, les clins d'œil...

- Tu es... Jalouse ?

- Tsss... N'importe quoi !

- Rach... Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire, quand je lui ai dit que j'étais prise, il a tout de suite abandonné !

- Mouais... »

Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et évitait avec conviction le regard de la blonde. Celle-ci ne put que sourire devant cette réaction. Rachel se montrait rarement jalouse mais quand elle l'était, Quinn trouvait ça réellement adorable.

« Rach, regarde-moi. » La brune ne bougea pas, fixant toujours un point devant elle. « Rach ? » Avec un sourire taquin, Quinn attira d'un geste agile Rachel dans ses bras, et l'obligea à tourner la tête pour l'embrasser avec passion. Celle-ci n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de « se défendre », et, avouons-le, ne chercha pas non plus à résister.

Derrière elles, le patron du bar, hilare, ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de son serveur qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire étirant néanmoins ses lèvres. Tant pis, il y en a deux au moins qui ont de la chance.


	4. Hiver

« Alors ça, crois-moi tu vas le regretter Puckerman ! » Le cri de la Latina s'éleva au milieu des rires. En effet, elle venait de recevoir une boule de neige en pleine figure et la neige commençait à couler le long de son cou, la faisant grimacer. La bataille reprit de plus belle.

Le Glee Club au complet s'était réuni pour un séjour à la montagne, ils avaient loué un chalet non loin d'une station de ski. Le chalet en question était grand et très convivial. Chaque soir, tous se réunissaient près de la cheminée pour discuter, jouer ou encore chanter.

Actuellement, l'humeur était bon enfant. Puck avait entraîné la majorité dans une grande bataille de boules de neige. Deux groupes s'étaient rapidement formés : Puck, Finn, Artie, Mike, Tina contre Santana, Brittany, Sam, Blaine et Rachel. Tous riaient de bon cœur après l'attaque de Puck sur Santana et les rires redoublèrent quand cette dernière réussit à mettre le jeune homme à terre, face contre neige.

Les éclats de rire parvinrent aux trois autres, restés au chaud dans le chalet. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et une musique d'ambiance servait de fond sonore. Confortablement installés dans le canapé, Kurt et Mercedes discutaient mode tandis qu'à côté d'eux, sur un fauteuil, Quinn lisait.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'hiver. La neige, le vent, le froid, tout ça n'était pas pour elle. Même si on la surnommait « la Reine des Glaces », elle n'en était pas fan pour autant. Elle préférait largement l'été, pouvoir se prélasser au soleil, se balader en robe toute la journée plutôt que devoir mettre plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements pour ne pas avoir froid, être malade...

Elle était bien, installée là, un gros pull sur le dos, placée juste à côté de la cheminé et un bon livre entre les mains.

Un courant d'air froid lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait d'entrer et elle ne fut pas surprise quand deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour d'elle et qu'une tête plongea dans son cou, la chatouillant au passage de ses cheveux bruns.

« Eh ! Tu es gelée ! » S'exclama Quinn après un frisson. « C'est le principe de la neige, c'est froid » la taquina la brune tout en redressant la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Pour finir congelée ? Non merci.

- T'es pas drôle ! »

La brunette fit la moue et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, qui se concentra rapidement sur le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et, voyant que Quinn accordait plus d'attention à son livre qu'à elle, Rachel commença à embrasser le cou à découvert de la blonde. Celle-ci frissonna mais cette fois-ci le froid n'y était pour rien. Après quelques baisers, elle soupira « Tu ne vas pas me laisser lire tranquillement ? » La brune fit non de la tête avec conviction, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Quinn s'avoua vaincu et ferma son livre bruyamment. Elle se tourna vers la petite diva qui affichait un grand sourire satisfait « Tu es irrécupérable, tu le sais ça ? » Rachel lui vola un baiser et, profitant de la surprise de la blonde, lui pris son livre des mains, contourna le fauteuil et vint se placer sur ses genoux.

« Ton pantalon est trempé !

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire, la neige étant de l'eau, ça mouille. »

Quinn fit la moue et pris un air faussement vexé. Le sourire de Rachel grandit, elle lança le livre sur la table basse et, avant que Quinn ne proteste, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et étouffa son cri d'indignation dans un long baiser. Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent instinctivement sur la taille fine de la brunette et voyant que celle-ci commençait à se décoller d'elle, elle prolongea le baiser.

Quand elles se séparèrent, les yeux verts vinrent se planter dans ceux chocolat qui brillaient de malice. « Et encore, irrécupérable, le mot est faible. » Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa copine quand un toussotement se fit entendre. Elles dirigèrent leurs regards vers le canapé pour remarquer Kurt et Mercedes, visiblement amusés par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. « Dîtes le nous, si on dérange ! » rigola Mercedes. Les deux jeunes femmes rougirent légèrement et sourirent. Puis Rachel vint se blottir contre Quinn et elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, l'une contre l'autre.

Au bout d'un temps, un nouveau frisson parcourut Quinn « Je suis désolé Rach, mais ton pantalon est vraiment trempé et je commence à avoir froid ». La concernée se redressa pour faire face aux yeux verts. Quinn sut immédiatement qu'elle avait une idée en tête. Elle vit l'éclair de malice passer dans les yeux chocolat, puis la petite diva se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix sensuelle « Je connais un très bon moyen de te réchauffer... » Pour appuyer ses dires, elle remonta lentement sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde, puis elle se leva, lui lança un clin d'œil suggestif et partit pour l'étage supérieur. Quinn suivit du regard Rachel, sourit, et partit la rejoindre sous les regards interrogateurs de Kurt et Mercedes. Finalement, l'hiver avait du bon.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! En fait, si j'ai d'autres idées qui pourraient entrer dans ce thème, je les rajouterais surement, nous verrons bien !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Hiver 2

« Rachel ? »

Seul le silence répondit à Quinn. Elle entreprit alors de continuer d'avancer parmi les arbres enneigés, remontant machinalement son écharpe sur son visage.

« Rachel ! »

Comme elle s'y attendait, la brune ne se manifesta pas. Elle soupira et regarda la vapeur s'échapper de sa bouche. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de suivre Rachel pour une promenade en forêt de ce temps ? Elle n'avait rien de particulier contre la neige, mais elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement qu'elle pouvait créer chez certain, comme sa copine par exemple. Cette dernière avait été tellement excitée en découvrant la neige au réveil que Quinn avait eu du mal à la contenir et elle avait tout de suite comprit que la journée « lit » qu'elle avait prévu était foutue. Eh bien évidemment, Rachel avait fait ce regard et cette moue adorables auxquels la blonde avait du mal à résister. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait dehors, dans la neige, au milieu d'une forêt, à chercher sa brune qui ne daignait se montrer. _Manipulatrice_, pensa-t-elle.

« Allez, montre toi ! Ce n'est plus drôle maintenant ! »

Elle entendit un craquement et se retourna vivement. Il n'y avait rien, juste les arbres… Elle soupira pour la énième fois et abandonna. Si Rachel voulait jouer à ça, tant pis pour elle. Elle changea de direction, bercée par le craquement de ses pas sur la neige. Elle arriva à une aire de jeu où plusieurs enfants s'amusaient à faire un bonhomme de neige. Ils riaient aux éclats, ce qui décrocha un sourire à Quinn. Enfonçant un peu plus son bonnet sur la tête, mains dans les poches, elle ferma les yeux et…

« AAAAAAH ! »

Les enfants sursautèrent mais la surprise laissa rapidement place au rire quand ils remarquèrent la blonde qui s'agitait pour essayer d'enlever la neige qui commençait à lui couler le long de la nuque. Quinn se retourna avec une lenteur mesurée, prête à riposter à l'auteur de la boule de neige qu'elle venait de recevoir. Face à elle, adossée négligemment contre un arbre, Rachel riait à gorge déployée.

« Bon dieu Rach si je t'attra- »

Sa phrase fut coupée par la deuxième boule de neige qu'elle reçut cette fois-ci en pleine figure et qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler le rire de Rachel. Lentement, elle s'essuya le visage, et d'une voix basse mais assez forte pour que la brune l'entende, elle déclara :

« J'espère pour toi que tu cours vite, Berry. »

L'intéressée se calma un peu face au sous-entendu et, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Quinn ne tarda pas à se lancer à sa poursuite, elle remercia intérieurement Sue pour le nombre incalculable de tours de terrain qu'elle avait du faire chez les Cheerios, et rattrapa en quelques foulées la fugitive. Celle-ci en sembla surprise car elle poussa un petit cri aigu quand Quinn l'attrapa et réussit à la faire basculer. Les deux filles s'écroulèrent dans la neige et s'en suivit alors une lutte pour la domination. Après plusieurs longues secondes de bataille, Rachel se retrouva plaquée au sol, les poignets fermement tenus par Quinn qui était assise à califourchon sur elle. Cette dernière souriait à pleine dents, fière d'elle.

« Tu rigoles beaucoup moi maintenant, hein ? La taquina-t-elle.

- Et que va me faire la grande Quinn Fabray maintenant qu'elle m'a attrapé ? La nargua Rachel.

- Eh bien, j'aurais pu être gentille et t'épargner mais si tu le prends comme ça, tu ne me laisses pas le choix… »

Quinn se redressa légèrement et avec une lenteur délibérée, enleva un à un ses gants.

« Prépare-toi… à souffrir… »

La brune ferma instinctivement les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir une dose de neige bien méritée mais au lieu de cela, elle sentit juste les mains de Quinn sur son visage. Elle rouvrit les yeux, incertaine et ria doucement :

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais mon visage doit être aussi glacé que tes mains… Cela ne me fait aucun effet ! »

Alors la blonde se pencha doucement vers le visage de Rachel, toucha son nez et frôla ses lèvres. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et se laissa faire mais fut surprise de sentir Quinn murmurer à seulement quelques millimètres de ses lèvres au lieu de l'embrasser :

« Vois tu, ça, je le savais déjà… Et si ton visage ne réagit pas à la froideur de mes mains, ton ventre oui… »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Rachel sentit les mains glacées de Quinn se faufiler sous ses vêtements et se plaquer sur son ventre. Elle poussa un hurlement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement :

« AAAH ! Quinn, stop, stop, stop ! Va-t-en !

- Pardon, je n'ai pas très bien entendu…

- Quiiiiiin, je t'en supplie ! Enlève tes mains !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu me dis d'habitude…

- Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ? »

Avec force, Rachel réussit à repousser la blonde qui bascula en arrière, morte de rire. La petite diva, le corps parcouru de frissons, darda un regard qui se voulait méchant sur sa blonde qui lui souriait innocemment.

« Tu es cruel et sadique… »

Quinn se redressa et vint embrasser le nez de la brune :

« Dans ce cas, puis-je te prouver toute ma cruauté en te proposant de rentrer, de prendre un bon bain chaud et de se blottir sous la couette autour d'un chocolat chaud et devant un DVD ? »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

« A une seule condition : c'est moi qui choisit le film ! »


End file.
